gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 213
Introduction Tama, Tatsumi, Tetsuko, Kozen, Madao, Kyoshiro. Everybody is out in full force to fight for the Kabuki District. Male escorts vs. trannies, Cabaret girls vs. Yakuza, robots blowing things up. It’s an all-out war! Plot Gintoki tears his way into the centre of Saigou and Pirako’s forces like a whirlwind devastating anyone in his path, and as he does this Tama commences cleaning operations while Kagura swings power poles around with Shinpachi to cover her back. Because of this Saigou and Pirako head in personally with the latter telling them that their plan of having Catherine rescue Saigou’s son is useless, as afterall once she gets there she’ll have not only Kada’s forces but her father to deal with. And just as she’s said this Otose’s store is set ablaze forcing them to decide whether they’ll keep fighting or put the flames out, however help arrives in the form of Tatsumi the firefighter, Tetsuko the blacksmith, and Haji the hardboiled detective and his assistant, Kozenigata. If this wasn’t enough Gengai arrives with a small force of robots with a mechanically enhanced Hasegawa, Kyoushiro and his fellow hosts, and Otae and her fellow caberet girls. All of which want to protect the town and friends in the Yorozuya they love and repay the debt they owe them, while Otae proclaims herself the Queen of the Kabukichou. Pirako and Saigou's forces are overwhelmed by these reinforcements. Gintoki soon approaches them and tells them that this battle is Otose’s victory, and when they refuse Kagura and Shinpachi step forth. Initially enduring one hit each before taking their respective opponents out with a full force attack. Following this the Yorozuya head over to assist Catherine as Saigou leaves the situation in their hands. In Kada’s casino, she and Jirochou overlook the situation with Jirochou telling her she remained to take the head of a cetain vixen. Back outside Otose’s store Pirako pulls herself up and while Saigou’s remaining forces go against Kyoushiro, with overly dramatic fake techniques, she remembers how her mother told her that her father said that he would come back after the war, something he’s yet to truly do. However as she tries to make her way, Kada’s forces arrive to pick off what’s left of her and Saigou’s forces. At this point Kada calls more of her troops in, the Shinra clan, and reveals herself to be the captain of Harusame’s 4th squad, and with things the way they are Jirochou tells her what he learned from the war. It’s useless to go against the Amanto but in order to do it you have to change, so he did, protecting the town and being what prevented Kada from taking over Kabuki the way Housen took over Yoshiwara. But most of all she shouldn’t underestimate the Kabukichou. At this point Saigou can do nothing but stand in the way of Kada’s forces and with morale going down, the Kabukichou’s mother makes her return. The Yorozuya also happen to have made it to Kada’s casino and while Shinpachi and Kagura go to help Catherine, Gintoki challenges Jirochou to a fight where all they have to do is cut down anything in their way, the winner will be the one standing at the end. And as they begin, they tear their way through the Shinra, each telling the other not to die before they can kill them. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Tama *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Chin Pirako *Catherine *Tatsumi *Murata Tetsuko *Haji *Kozenigata Heiji 小銭形 平次 *Hiraga Gengai *Hasegawa Taizou *Saigou Tokumori *Honjou Kyoushirou *Hachirou 八郎 *Shimura Tae *Otose *Oryou *Hanako *Kujaku Hime Kada *Pirako's Mother (flashback) Trivia References Category:Episodes